


Business & Pleasure

by Calligraphy



Category: Dishonored (Video Game), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of events, Corvo is a great dad, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Enemy of my enemy allies, Garrett is unconciously a motherhen, M/M, Mentioned Characters, OCs - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pet Cat, Playing Hard to Get, Slash, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gloom has finally gone from Eternal City, Garret has found Erin and Basso has a new bird. The city even has a new, benevolent Baron after Elias Northcrest was knocked off his seat of power and The Watch has been remade into an honest group of law enforcers. It seems like everything is simple once again and Garrett can take a breather. However he should know by now that nothing is ever simple. One night at the Clocktower the Master Thief is visited by the Royal Protector himself, Corvo Attano. Corvo requires Garrett's help in retrieving something once owned by late Empress Jessamine which was stolen by the former lord regent Hiram Burrows. Garrett agrees to help and while staying in Dunwall he not only learns more about Corvo, but learns of his own past he never knew he had.</p><p>And he may even find love during his adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Night

**:Garret's POV:**

I'm standing on my usual perch, a gargoyle atop the library, as I look upon Eternal City. Its hard to believe that things look so peaceful now. And in such a short time. Less than six months ago the Graven of Orion was going to war with Baron Northcrest and his Watch. The Primal Force was ruined and caused the Gloom that made everyone so ill and caused so much death. The Thief-Taker General was picking the flesh off the bones of the people like a vulture. And Erin....God, sometimes I still shake when I think about what she went through. Basically all of Eternal City was hell on earth at the time.

But now, things are different. The Graven has disbanded and started helping the people now that their self-righteous leader has died. The Primal Force has been placed back into balance and the Gloom has ended, with a paved way for possible cures for those still sick to boot. Elias Northcrest has officially been stripped of his Baron title after a new Baron took his place and now he's working amongst the lower class citizens who he let die for the sake of progress. Old Thadeus Harlan is now more of a thief himself than a general after he was replaced by the new captain of The Watch, which has been whipped into shape to become a better group of officers by said new captain, and was promptly fired. And as for Erin, well it took a lot of searching but I finally found her. She was in Auldale making a name for herself as the Rescue Thief. Instead of just killing people for no reason she started saving people who were at risk of getting killed themselves and stole from their attackers. Usually she saved women and courtesans who were being abused, and it made her quite the icon among women. She also saved young children from neglectful orphanages or abusive parents, then stole from the orphanages and parents before sending the kids somewhere safer. I think the whole Primal thing has really made Erin mature. When I look into her eyes I don't see that feisty brat with a chip on her shoulder who thought she knew everything and did whatever she wanted without a care for the risks. Now I see a strong young woman who knows how to temper her anger and takes better caution when in dangerous situations. Of course she's still a hothead who thinks she's a better thief than me, but as long as nothing like that Primal thing happens to Erin again I'll let her keep thinking that. When I asked her why she left me the Claw after she saved herself Erin said it was my consolation prize for being a crappy knight in shining armor. I couldn't help but laugh because it was nice to hear a genuine Erin remark after so long.

It also seems like Erin lost all of her Primal energy. She can't even completely remember having the powers that she did. Me on the other hand, I still have the Primal Force in my left eye. It doesn't bother me a whole lot though. Besides the fact that the power increases my senses by tenfold its pretty cool to have another colored eye. Maybe its the vanity talking but I like how it sets me apart. Also to add to the cheer Basso got himself a new bird, a female raven he named Dusk. She's not quite like Jenivere, may she rest in peace, but Dusk does love her fence of an owner a lot and is a fast learning messenger. She doesn't even peck off his fingers which Basso is grateful for. However she did have a habit of pecking at his ears when Dusk felt like he wasn't paying enough attention to her. Its times like those I couldn't help but grin.

With all the good stuff that's happened for everyone else, you'd think that something good would happen to me. Well it doesn't. Or at least, it doesn't happen right now. What I'm about to explain next will be the most fantastic adventure I ever had that even tops the one I had six months ago. And my good thing that came to me was something that I didn't realize I needed until I finally started listening to my heart. But rather than bore you with sappy lines, let me just explain what happened. It seems like such a long time ago but the truth is it was less than two months ago when that fateful night came that would forever change my life.

**:Third Person POV:**

Garrett went through the secret entrance of the Clocktower to get to his roost high up where he slept and kept his precious loot hidden. The Master Thief let out an exhausted breath as he took off his hood and untied the band that kept his messy medium length hair together. He had just finished three different client jobs tonight, and each one was dumber than the last. The dumbest was the last job in which an idle rich old lady paid him a lot of coin to steal back her purebred dog that some other idle rich old lady stole to mate with her dog. Not even the high payment made that job worth it. Garrett didn't know how Basso dropped his name to them but he was too relieved to be home to think of how to get back at him. Garrett flopped onto his bed and untied his shoes and gloves, almost moaning at the relief of getting the tight leather off his body.

"Mew! Mew!" Sounded a familiar cry and Garret turned to see his little familiar, a five week old male black kitten, Aesthete walk up to him.

Not long ago Garrett found Aesthete alone outside of Siren's Nest. He seemed smaller than most kittens and Garrett figured the mother rejected her runt son. So the Master Thief took in the kitten and started caring for him. Erin just grinned the first time she saw Aesthete and said Garrett always was a soft touch for animals. Basso didn't care as long as the feline didn't raise his claws against Dusk, thinking she was a chicken dinner. In the time that Garrett had Aesthete he couldn't think of a name for him, until he noticed how the black kitten seemed to study the loot Garrett would steal and decide what was worth selling and what was worth keeping. It was then that Garrett named the runt feline Aesthete due to his appreciation for art, jewelry and other beautiful things. Aesthete even provided good distraction when Garrett was making a steal.

"Hey, Aesthete. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." Garrett said as he picked up his little kitten and sat him on his lap.

Immediately Aesthete started purring and snuggled into his owner's lower abdomen. He then looked up at Garrett's face longingly, as if to ask why he didn't take him out on his jobs like he usually does.

"Look, I know you're upset that I didn't take you out with me tonight but trust me when I say you'll be glad I didn't. Every last job was an absolute waste. First this cheapskate social climber hired to steal back his fiance's ring he lost in a game of cards, then this crazy old man hired me to steal a mannequin from a dress shop and finally an old lady hired me steal back her purebred dog from another old lady." Garrett explained.

Aesthete gave a hiss at the mention of the canine species, which made Garrett chuckle.

"I know, I know. You don't like it when I say the 'd' word. But rest assured that I won't be saying it again after tonight." Garrett assured and sat his kitten down on the bed then went to the shelf to get the bottle of milk and Aethete's bowl. He poured the dairy product into the bowl then set it on the bed before the runt.

"Mew!" Aesthete meowed in happiness then strode over to his bowl and started lapping up his dinner.

Garrett smiled at his familiar and then went to get himself a drink. He was just about to grab the bottle when his Primal Eye started reacting. The Mast Thief groaned in pain when a sudden sharp feeling went from his eye to his brain. He stumbled back a little and braced himself against the wall, gently covering his pained eye. Garrett had no idea what could be causing this pain. The last time he felt like this was when Erin's Primal energy reacted to his eye. But this was different from the Primal energy. It was as if...someone was calling out to him. Like a person. And his eye was trying to make him listen. Suddenly Aesthete stopped drinking his milk and started hissing and growling, and Garrett knew then that something was wrong. Aesthete only responded that way when there was an intruder or approaching danger. So the Master Thief hastily grabbed an arrow and held it up in defense. And then he heard a soft chuckle.

"No need for any of that, my fellow shadow. I'm not here to harm your or your little kitten." Said a deep voice with a smooth, distinctive accent. It was a male voice and he sounded experienced. Like he's been through the gates of hell and back.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" Garrett inquired immediately. He knew better than to play coy and hold off on important questions in situations like this.

"I found this place by speaking to the Queen of Beggars. She's a very nice lady. Much nicer than this old wench I knew once. And as for who I am...Well, first tell me if you can recognize me." Said the man and he began to walk forward.

The first thing Garrett took note of was the leather boots. Despite the slight ware on them it was obvious that they were expensive. The second thing he noticed was the intruder's attire. It resembled a sort of uniform that soldiers would wear, like a general or sergeant. The third thing was a sparkling lapel pin on the left side of the man's coat. It was gold, and seemed to be the crest of a kingdom. The crest seemed to be familiar but the Master Thief couldn't say so for sure. And the fourth, but most eye catching detail of all, was the mask the man wore. It looked like a metallic version of a patched up piece of cloth. But the mask somehow seemed familiar to Garrett. And then, after a moment, it hit him. He remembered seeing that mask before on a wanted poster, when a man from Gristol was showing off the picture of a deadly assassin who he barely escaped from.

"You're the Masked Felon." Garrett stated, not asked.

"That's right. I'm not surprised you know who I am. I'm sure lots of information reaches the ears of Eternal City's legendary Master Thief. Even from an out-of-the-way place as Gristol." The Masked Felon stated as he stepped two feet closer.

"I suppose you could say that I hear lots of things....Now, the fact that you went and spoke to the Queen of Beggars just to learn my location means one of two things; You have a job for me or you want to kill me." Garrett said.

"What would you say if I told you it was the latter?" The Masked Felon asked.

"I'd ask who sent you, and that I hope you weren't expecting it to be easy just because I'm a thief." Garrett said, and to his surprise the Masked Felon let out a chuckle.

"You're very nonchalant for someone of your caliber." The Masked Felon said.

"Not really. Things like that just don't surprise me much anymore." The Master Thief replied.

"Hm. Well, I wasn't sent here to kill you Garrett. I came all the way from Gristol in hopes that you would help me. Its a matter of great importance. So important in fact that it would require you to come to Dunwall, Gristol with me." The assassin explained.

"Is that so? And just what is this important matter that would require me to go all the way to Dunwall?" Garret asked.

"Something was stolen. A document to be exact, by the former lord regent Hiram Burrows. I don't know what is in it, but since it belonged to my late Empress Jessamine I know that it must be something important." The Masked Felon explained.

"And why is the recovery of a document once owned by the late Empress of Dunwall so important to the Masked Felon?" Garrett asked.

At this the man sighed tiredly, like he wasn't relishing having to answer that question. Then he reached a calloused hand up to his face and carefully took off the mask he wore. When it was off Garrett saw the face of a very handsome man. He looked about ten or so years older than him, had medium length brunette hair, a beard and striking black eyes.

"Its important to me because I'm more than the Masked Felon, Garrett. I am also the Royal Protector of Dunwall, Corvo Attano." The man, Corvo, stated.


	2. Explaination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Garrett can give an answer on whether or not he'll help Corvo, he needs a proper explanation. And so the Royal Protector gives him one.

**Previously on Business & Pleasure...**

_"Is that so? And just what is this important matter that would require me to go all the way to Dunwall?" Garret asked._

_"Something was stolen. A document to be exact, by the former lord regent Hiram Burrows. I don't know what is in it, but since it belonged to the late Empress Jessamine I know that it must be something important." The Masked Felon explained._

_"And why is the recovery of a document once owned by the late Empress of Dunwall so important to the Masked Felon?" Garrett asked._

_At this the man sighed tiredly, like he wasn't relishing having to answer that question. Then he reached a calloused hand up to his face and carefully took off the mask he wore. When it was off Garrett saw the face of a very handsome man. He looked about ten or so years older than him, had medium length brunette hair, a beard and striking black eyes._

_"Its important to me because I'm more than the Masked Felon, Garrett. I am also the Royal Protector of Dunwall, Corvo Attano." The man, Corvo, stated._

* * *

 

**_:Third Person POV:_ **

It takes a lot to surprise Garrett. He's seen it all from the mundane to the extraordinary. Almost nothing really surprises him anymore. But right now, he was very surprised. Never in his life did he imagine that the Royal Protector of Dunwall was also the Masked Felon who had slain more men in two days than an army ever could in a lifetime. What's more he was standing before him asking for his help. As you can imagine this doesn't happen very often.

"You can't be serious..." Garrett whispered in shock.

"I'm hardly kidding, Master Thief. I am both the Masked Felon and the Royal Protector. If you still don't believe me, look this over. This lapel pin is the crest of Empress Jessamine, and only those part of her royal circle have one. Take a look and you'll find that its real." Corvo said and took off his lapel pin with the utmost care and handed it to Garrett.

The Master Thief was a bit hesitant, knowing all too well that a wrong move with a man who may very well be an assassin could get him killed. After a moment Garrett reached his hand out and slowly laid it over the pin. He couldn't help but notice how much smaller and delicate his hand looked compared to the calloused, larger hands of Corvo. Garret then took the pin out of Corvo's hand and took a moment to inspect it. His trained eye made sure to look for all the nicks, dents, smudges and other types of inconsistencies that one would spot in a copied piece of craftsmanship. After about two minutes of finding none and confirming the lapel pin's authenticity Garrett handed the item back to Corvo.

"Alright, so it is real. That means you really are the Royal Protector." Garrett said.

"Yes, but I'd rather you call me Corvo instead of my official title." The older man said.

"I'll save that for when I start to trust you. In my life experiences assassins, particularly the ones who break into my home, aren't a thief's best friend. Now let's say I actually agree to going all the way to Dunwall with you. Why would you need my help? Why not ask any other thief like me in your own country, or better still why not retrieve this stolen document yourself?" Garrett asked.

"All fair questions. And to answer the first two questions, I need your help because there is no other thief like you in my country. As for the third question I can't steal back the document myself because my mask is already recognizable to the underworld of crime and hedonism. If I'm spotted at any point any of Burrows' allies will be able to alert him." Corvo explained.

"And if they alert him, he'll be long gone. So you need an unknown who can blend into the shadows that won't be so easily recognized." The Master Thief added.

"That's right. So, will you help me?" Corvo asked. Garrett was silent for a while before he went over to Aesthete and took the little kitten in his arms and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Any time before I reply to whether or not I'll accept a job, I need to be informed of how the item in question was stolen." Garrett stated a he petted Aesthete making the runt purr.

"Very well. I figured you'd want to know. This may take a while to explain, however. I hope I'm not keeping you from doing anything important." Corvo said as he pulled up a second chair and sat down.

"After tonight, nothing important will be happening." Garrett said with a bit of a grin as he remembered his three previous jobs. Corvo grinned back before breathing a tired sigh.

"Well it happened just last week, the theft. I was patrolling the perimeters of the city as I usually do at the time..." Corvo trailed off as he started explaining.

_**:Corvo's POV:** _

It was a bright day that afternoon in Dunwall as I was patrolling. In the past year and a half it seemed like the days were always bright after I finally saved Emily. The people were now under better leadership and thanks to Sokolov and Peiro making the cure for the rat plague the people are healed. And thankfully I won't have to worry about Daud returning after he gave himself a self-imposed exile. Often times I can't believe that I let him live, but after the people I had to kill I wanted to spare as many lives as possible. Even the life of the man who killed the woman I loved and made me into an accused killer. Now that things have changed for the better I almost forget about how they used to be. Despite how much better things are, however, I don't allow myself to slouch in my duty as the re-appointed Royal Protector of Dunwall. Even though Burrows is rotting in prison I have to keep a vigilant watch over Emily, my daughter and Dunwall's Empress. There are many opportunistic nobles who would seek to take advantage of Emily for selfish reasons. Of course dear Emily is a firecracker and isn't easily manipulated but I'll be damned if I ever let her get hurt again. And after my betrayal by the Loyalists, particularly Havelock, I especially make sure to be careful of who I trust.

Of course not all of the Loyalists were traitors. Cecelia for example was a hard working former member of the coup, even though most of the members forgot she existed. She now works at a successful inn as a manager where no one ever forgot about her. Callista lives at the palace with us and still tutors and cares for Emily, who would rather learn how to handle a sword than mathematics, and her uncle Geoff frequently comes to visit in between his working as a guard trainer. Sokolov works with Peiro in a real mish-mash shop in which they sell artworks that Sokolov makes or sells painting equipment while Peiro fixes machinery parts and or sells machinery repair parts. Everyone joked about how they made a real unique combination. And dear old Samuel, who knows the seas better than anyone, now runs his own ferrying business at the Hound Pits which doubles as a bar. To this day he still apologizes for poisoning me and to this day I tell him how I forgive him. I know that he wouldn't do something like that purposely unless pressured. Havelock, Peddleton and Martin were three desperate men who were given the short end of the stick in life time after time and in bitterness created an elaborate plan to reach the high pedestal they felt they deserved. And then when their plan fell apart after they failed to kill me in an attempt to control Emily they ran off like cowards. When I made it to Kingsparrow Island and saw Peddleton and Martin poisoned while Havelock was still standing it was clear that the so called brave army man let his paranoia, cowardice and guilt get to him and he cut two more people loose. He hardly even put up a fight when I confronted him. And as it turned out Peddleton and Martin survived the poison and faced charges for what they had done along with Havelock. Though they could have been shot for what they did Emily was a kind-hearted person and let them live. They were instead sentenced to doing various works of labor until their hair turned white, from gardening to scraping the barnacles from the bottom of boats. I was very proud of Emily in her decision of justifiable punishment with a side of mercy. It was proof that she would be a kind and just ruler.

By the time I finished the replay in my mind, I realized I had made it to the baker shop for a second time since I started my rounds. I guess I got lost in thought. Luckily though I was down by the path to the palace and so I went about my way back. As I went down the path I was suddenly approached by Paul Langston the Dressmaker.

"Lord Corvo! Wait a minute!" Called out Paul and I stopped and turned to face the man.

"Hello, Paul. You seem to be in an awful hurry." Corvo said. The tailor stopped and took a moment to catch his breath before answering me.

"Well yes, I wanted to get your opinion on my latest work for the party celebrating Empress Emily's crowning next week." Paul said.

"Are you sure you want to ask me, Paul? I'm not much of a fashion expert. Besides I'm sure that you'll do a great job." I assured.

"I thank you for your praise, Lord Corvo, but this will be my first big assignment since I was brought back into work as a royal dressmaker. And I don't want to make something that would disappoint Empress Emily." Paul said.

"I'm sure that Emily wouldn't be disappointed by your work, Paul. And please just call me Corvo." I said with a kind smile.

"Of course, forgive me Lord-I mean Corvo. But I would still like your opinion." Paul said.

"Well if its just an opinion, I can give it to you. But I hope that you weren't expecting me to help with stitching." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh no. I wouldn't trouble you like that." Paul said with a chuckle of his own and opened his satchel and pulled out two different colored pattern fabrics. "Do you think that Emily will like the periwinkle with the teal flower patterns, or the orchid with the vermillion swirl patterns?" Paul asked.

"Hm...Emily has a bold personality. I think she would like the orchid with the vermillion swirls." I said.

"Very well. I'll get to work on the dress right away. And please give Emily my regards." Paul said and gave a bow.

"I certainly will, Paul." I said with a nod then turned back en route to the palace.

It wasn't long before I made it to the stairs towards the Overseeing Perch where I knew Emily would be. In the days leading up to her Crowning Celebration I noticed that my daughter has been going to the Overseeing Perch where Jessamine was killed a lot. Sometimes I would catch her talking with the plaque made in dedication to her mother. Emily didn't want a portrait or statue, saying that it would be too sad. I didn't blame her at all for how she felt about that. I still sometimes cry a bit when I think about how I lost the woman I loved, but I remained strong because I knew that she wouldn't want me to dwell on her death. But of course it would be different for Emily since she didn't live with her mother for as long as a child her age should. I walked up the final step of the Overseeing Perch and just as I had figured, I saw Emily standing before the golden plaque sitting up on the exact spot where Jessamine laid dead. I was about to call out to her, but stopped when I heard her speaking.

"Its just that....I don't know if I can handle this, Mom. I mean I can handle being the Empress and all, thanks to Corvo standing by me. But I don't think I can handle having to face that many people all at once with their eyes on me. And since not everyone is excited about having a thirteen year old girl being their ruler I just know that more than half of them will be talking about me behind my back. If I make even one mistake in front of them they'll try to have me dethroned as Empress. All the good stuff I want to make happen won't ever come. And most importantly....Daddy would be so disappointed." Emily said and even though her back was to me I knew she was on the verge of tears. That was when I decided to make my appearance known.

"I could never be disappointed with you, Emily." I said and Emily turned in surprise to face me.

"Corvo! I....um, how much of that did you hear?" Emily asked nervously.

"All of it. I started to let you know I was here, but I figured you wanted to get all that off your chest first." I said as I approached my daughter.

"Oh. Well then I guess there's no sense trying to hold back, huh?" Emily asked.

"I guess not, unless you have an excuse that you were hypnotized to say that." I said with a bit of a smile which seemed to cheer Emily up a bit as she smiled too.

"I wish I could....Daddy, its not that I don't want to be Empress or can't handle it. But I can't handle having all those eyes on me and I don't want to make a mistake that'll make me seem like I'm not worthy of being Empress." Emily explained.

"Oh Emily. I know that this all seems difficult, but you'll do perfect. I know you will." I assured as I took Emily's small hands in my own.

"Thanks, but I still can't help but feel so nervous. I'll bet Mom wasn't like this at her Crowning Celebration." Emily said with a sad sigh.

"Actually, your mother was just as nervous as you were. Maybe even more." I said.

"Really? She was?" Emily asked in surprise.

"Oh yes. Jessamine was so nervous and worked up that she ended up fumbling with the honorary champagne bottle and when she uncorked it the thing went flying over most of the guests. Myself included. But at the end of the evening it did put a smile on her face." I said as I smiled at the memory.

"Heh, heh! I didn't know that ever happened! Mom never told me." Emily said with a laugh.

"That's not even part of the embarrassing things she did leading up to and at the Crowning Celebration. If anything Emily you're handling this a lot better. And I know that your mother would be proud of you for it." I said sincerely. Emily seemed to know that I meant it and she smiled and hugged me. I returned the gesture and gently hugged her back.

"Thanks, Corvo. That really means a lot to me. I'm so glad that you're here with me." Emily said.

"You're welcome, my Wisdom Pearl. I'll always be here with you." I said, and I meant every word.

But just then I heard glass breaking. I snapped my head up and looked all around to see where the sound came from. When I turned to the manor I saw that the window where Jessamine's office was had been broken out by a large chair thrown out. My eyes widened in shock at the sight and Emily turned and gasped at the sight herself.

"Goodness! What's going on in Mom's office!?" Emily asked in horror.

"That's what I intend to find out. Emily, go into one of the shops and stay there. I'll take care of this." I said and with a quick kiss to Emily's forehead I ran off to the manor.

"Please be careful, Daddy!" I heard Emily call out and I turned to smile at her and give a thumbs up in assurance.

I ran like Hell was at my heels as I went to the manor, alerting guards along the way and taking out my blade. Not wanting to waste time I used my powers of teleportation, feeling the slight burn of the mark on the back of my left hand as I concentrated. I was able to get up to the top floor where Jessamine's office was in no time at all. I saw the doorknob of the door sawed out and from the hole left from the job I could tell that something heavy was braced up against it. I didn't have to knock because I knew that whoever was in there wasn't about to give a straight answer. So when enough guards came we all tackled the barricaded door over and over until it was shoved open. I rushed in before them and held up my blade, ready to strike if I must, as I locked my eyes on the person who stood up in shock behind Jessamine's desk when they saw me enter.

It was none other than Hiram Burrows in his former lord regent garment looking as if nothing had changed. I thought that surely this was a dream but this was all too real for that. That treacherous bastard was standing before me.

"Hiram Burrows. How the hell did you get out of prison?" I asked as I stepped closer. The bald man actually had the nerve to regard me with an arrogant expression and stood proudly with his nose slightly turned up.

"Well, its nice to see you too Corvo. As for how I escaped that dreadfully uncouth place was easy. While most many of the fools started following that little bitch, the few smart men were loyal to me and helped me out. A key in the bread, much like how the Loyalists that betrayed you helped you escape. Ironic, isn't it? Well either way, I have what I want." Hiram said and held up a document in his hand.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A document. And a very special one that'll finally grant me the throne that _I_ deserve. And when that happens, I'll see to it that you and your precious Emily are hunted down by the hounds. Farewell, Royal Protector." And with that said Hiram Burrows put the document into a satchel then leaped out of the broken window.

I immediately gave chase and saw him land into the water below. Just then a boat drove in and Hiram swam to the boat and climbed on board. I didn't bother chasing, for a I knew that he'd be long gone. And I didn't need to scare the others with the use of my powers. As I heard the guards shouting to cover the manor and make sure Emily is alright, I felt a familiar sensation come over me. And the next thing I knew I was in the Void and Outsider was standing before me.

"So, we meet again Corvo. It has been a long time since you and I have discussed the chaos in your life." Outsider said in his usual casual, low voice.

"Funny how you never come to discuss the good in my life. You must have a morbid interest in chaos." I said with a grin. Outsider gave an amused huff and grinned back.

"Nonsense. I'm just here to guide those with my mark through the chaos in their lives. And new chaos has just entered yours. Hiram Burrows has returned, and taken a document from Jessamine's office." Outsider said.

"Yes. Burrows said that it was a document, one that'll finally get him the throne he claims to deserve. What was it?" I asked.

"I don't know, and even if I did you know that I can't tell you. This is yet another self-discovering quest you must go through, Corvo." Outsider said cryptically.

"I figured as much. Can you at least give me a hint on where I should start?" I asked.

"That much, I can do. Seek out a fellow shadow, far off in Eternal City. Visit a woman known as the Queen of Beggars. She will tell you the location of your fellow shadow. The Master Thief Garrett." Outside explained. And then he vanished in the Void, and light flashed before my eyes.

"Corvo, Corvo!" Called out a voice and I snapped out of my trance and turned to see Geoff at my side.

"Oh, hello Geoff. I was, well, deep in thought." I said.

"I figured as much. Seeing Hiram Burrows out and free like that could put anyone in deep thought after all he's done. We tried to give chase but he escaped. And don't worry, Emily is perfectly alright." Geoff explained.

"Thank God." I breathed out in relief.

"Well, what shall you have us do?" Geoff asked. Remembering my conversation with Outsider, I turned to Geoff and gave my answer.

"Set a ship to take me to Eternal City."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wonder why Emily switched from calling Corvo by his name and by the term daddy, I figured that Jessamine at some point told her that Corvo was her father. But to keep Emily from being ridiculed as a bastard child between a noble and guard Jessamine told her daughter that she would have to call him Corvo. So it became a habit to call him by name and not always daddy.


	3. Reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett gives his reply to Corvo.

**Previously on Business & Pleasure...**

_"I figured as much. Can you at least give me a hint on where I should start?" I asked._

_"That much, I can do. Seek out a fellow shadow, far off in Eternal City. Visit a woman known as the Queen of Beggars. She will tell you the location of your fellow shadow. The Master Thief Garrett." Outside explained. And then he vanished in the Void, and light flashed before my eyes._

_"Corvo, Corvo!" Called out a voice and I snapped out of my trance and turned to see Geoff at my side._

_"Oh, hello Geoff. I was, well, deep in thought." I said._

_"I figured as much. Seeing Hiram Burrows out and free like that could put anyone in deep thought after all he's done. We tried to give chase but he escaped. And don't worry, Emily is perfectly alright." Geoff explained._

_"Thank God." I breathed out in relief._

_"Well, what shall you have us do?" Geoff asked. Remembering my conversation with Outsider, I returned to Geoff and gave my answer._

_"Set a ship to take me to Eternal City."_

* * *

 

**_:Third Person POV:_ **

"And that's the whole story." Corvo said, finally finishing his tale

Garrett sat very still in his chair. He was spellbound by Corvo's story from start to finish. It wasn't at all what he expected to hear. Even Aesthete seemed focused on the story. Finally after he let all of the information set in Garrett's sighed and spoke.

"Well, from what you told me it sounds like this Hiram Burrows is a very dangerous person both to Emily and Dunwall. And if that document contains something that could make him Emperor, then everyone is in danger." Garrett said. 

"Yes. Now you see why I came all the way here to seek out your services, Master Thief." Corvo explained.

"Yeah, I do. And Garrett is just fine." The thief said.

"I'll save that for when I start to trust you." Corvo stated, mimicking what Garrett said not long ago when he arrived. Garrett raised an eyebrow at the man before smirking and letting out a small chuckle.

"You sure are a piece of work, Royal Protector." Garrett said.  
  
"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever called me. So then, what's your answer?" Corvo asked. Garrett looked at the man straight in the eye before taking a deep breathe and exhaling.

"I'll help you." Garrett stated. Corvo's shoulders relaxed greatly when he heard the Master Thief's answer and he smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Garrett. I truly..." But Corvo's gratitude filled sentence was cut short when Garrett raised a hand.  
  
"I'll help you, but on three conditions." Garrett stated.  
  
"Of course. Name them." Corvo said. He was willing to bargain nearly anything to convince Garrett to help.  
  
"Condition one, I get my own room. I'm not about to sleep in some rat hole or in the same room as you. If you're concerned that I'll loot the place, don't worry. I'll keep my hands away from valuables that don't belong to the enemy." Garrett explained.  
  
"Fair enough. I can live with that." Corvo said.  
  
"Condition two, I get paid for this job. After what happened months ago I'm not about to do any charity work. I don't know the currency in your country, so something easy to sell on the black market here would be preferred." Garrett stated.  
  
"I'm sure Emily will be willing to spare some old treasures, so long as they're not family heirlooms." Corvo said.  
  
"That's reasonable for me. And condition three..." Garrett trailed off.

"Yes?" Corvo asked a bit tensely.  
  
"...I get to bring along Aesthete." Garrett said.  
  
Corvo was silent at the request, and blinked once. Then after blinking twice he spoke.  
  
"Pardon me?" The Royal Protector asked.  
  
"Aesthete. This little fella here." Garrett said and held up his black kitten in front of Corvo's face.  
  
The bearded man stared at Aesthete. In return the kitten stared back at Corvo. After a moment Corvo actually threw his head back and gave a hardy laugh.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! That's the third condition? You want to bring along your pet kitten?" Corvo asked between laughs. If Garrett wasn't so mature, he'd puff his cheeks out in irritation at Corvo's response. Aesthete didn't look pleased at being laughed at either.  
  
"Aesthete is not a pet. He's my companion and partner in thieving. And if I can't bring him along then I won't even go to the pier where your boat is docked. So quit laughing and give me an answer." Garrett stated sharply. Corvo calmed himself down in his laughter and finally answered.  
  
"Sure, sure, you can bring Aesthete along. The more the merrier. I just hope the little fella won't be bothered once we're out at sea." Corvo said and reached out to pet the black kitten.

However he wasn't expecting a rather big hiss from the runt or the swipe of his claws that came after it. Corvo barely moved his hand away in time to avoid his fingers getting scratched. Garrett grinned and scratched under Aesthete's chin, making him purr.

"Aesthete is only bothered by strangers that he doesn't trust, and people who underestimate him. He'll be just fine." Garrett assured.  
  
"I can see that, now. So are at an agreement Garrett?" Corvo asked. Garrett looked up at him and held out his hand.  
  
"Yes, now we're at an agreement...Corvo." Garrett said. The Royal Protector smiled and took Garrett's hand into his marked one and shook it.  
  
Suddenly, both saw a flash of light and each man felt a burn in different places. Garrett felt the burn in his Primal Eye while Corvo felt the burn on his mark. The two immediately let go of one another's hands and grimaced at the pain. Corvo was the first to recover and looked at the Master Thief.  
  
"Uh...sorry about that. I don't know how that...happened." Corvo in a pained voice.  
  
"Its...its alright. I guess it was just...a burn from your skin and the leather on my hand." Garrett said.  
  
"Yes, certainly. That must be it. I suppose our hands made contact too fast....Heh." Corvo said with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Heh...Yeah." Garrett said in agreement. After an awkward moment Garrett spoke up. "Well, if its all the same to you I'd rather have a good night's rest and pack up for the leave tomorrow."  
  
"Of course. That's no problem at all. We'll make our leave for Gristol by the late afternoon. That should give you time to inform your friends you're leaving." Corvo said.  
  
"I think that would be fine, yeah. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. What pier are you docked at?" Garrett asked.  
  
"Its the pier not far from that bar, the Siren's Nest. You'll know the boat when you see it." Corvo said.  
  
"Got it." Garrett affirmed.  
  
"Good. Until then, farewell Master Thief." Corvo said and without a word leaped out of Garrett's window exit.

As Corvo left, Garrett felt a slight tingling sensation in his heart. Like it started really beating for the first time. But he just shrugged it off. It may have been just the Primal acting up on him.

"Mew!" Aesthete suddenly spoke out making Garrett look down at his kitten. He smiled fondly at his kitten and petted him.

"Sorry if I worried you, Aesthete. I guess I was just...thinking." Garrett said thoughtfully, looking out where Corvo left.

_**:Corvo's POV:  
** _

I leaped from rooftop to rooftop as I made my way to the inn where I was staying. Suddenly I felt a pulse on my mark. I knew that Outsider would be making contact, so I stopped on top of the roof of someone's house as I closed my eyes and counted to ten. After counting I opened my eyes and saw myself in the Void once again with Outsider standing before me.

"Well done, Corvo. You've managed to find and persuade the Master Thief Garrett to assist you. I am truly impressed." Outsider said.

"I appreciate the praise, but we both know that's not why you're contacting me. What more chaos should I expect, Outsider?" I asked.

"Since you asked, there is someone who is perversely obsessed with the Master Thief. A former enforcer of the law known as Thadeus Harlan, the Thief-Taker General. He seeks his complete humiliation and destruction in every way a person can be ruined. If you see Thadeus in Dunwall you'll know why." Outsider stated.

"I see. Thank you, Outsider. I appreciate you revealing a mystery to me for once." I said gratefully with a hint of sarcasm.

"I wouldn't be appreciative, Corvo. That's the only mystery I'll reveal to you in this grand adventure. Many more mysterious are waiting for you to unravel them...In particular, the mystery of Garrett." Outsider said cryptically.

Before I could ask him what that meant, a flash of light appeared before my eyes and I was back in the real world again. When I got myself together I couldn't help but laugh, knowing that I should have expected Outsider to be secretive with me somehow. Still I can't help but wonder what sort of mysteries I have to unravel as he said. What's more, what could they possibly have to do with someone I didn't even know existed until now? I suppose the only way I'll find out is to wait and see.


	4. Preparations & Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett makes ready for his trip, including telling Basso and Erin that he'll be leaving for Dunwall. Before he departs the master thief asks the Queen of Beggars about Corvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas Millennium, the new Baron of Eternal City, is an OC of my own making. You all will get to see him later on and see what role he plays. 
> 
> Also Ulima is a name I made up for the Queen of Beggars. It means astute and wise, which I found to be befitting of the blind woman herself.

**Previously on Business & Pleasure...**

_I leaped from rooftop to rooftop as I made my way to the inn where I was staying. Suddenly I felt a pulse on my mark. I knew that Outsider would be making contact, so I stopped on top of the roof of someone's house as I closed my eyes and counted to ten. After counting I opened my eyes and saw myself in the Void once again with Outsider standing before me.  
_

_"Well done, Corvo. You've managed to find and persuade the Master Thief Garrett to assist you. I am truly impressed." Outsider said.  
_

_"I appreciate the praise, but we both know that's not why you're contacting me. What more chaos should I expect, Outsider?" I asked.  
_

_"Since you asked, there is someone who is perversely obsessed with the Master Thief. A former enforcer of the law known as Thadeus Harlan, the Thief-Taker General. He seeks Garrett's complete humiliation and destruction in every way a person can be ruined. If you see Thadeus in Dunwall you'll know why." Outsider stated._

_"I see. Thank you, Outsider. I appreciate you revealing a mystery to me for once." I said gratefully with a hint of sarcasm._

_"I wouldn't be too appreciative, Corvo. That's the only mystery I'll reveal to you in this grand adventure. Many more mysteries are waiting for you to solve them...In particular, the mystery of Garrett." Outsider said cryptically._

_Before I could ask him what that meant, a flash of light appeared before my eyes and I was back in the real world again. When I got myself together I couldn't help but laugh, knowing that I should have expected Outsider to be secretive with me somehow. Still I can't help but wonder what sort of mysteries I have to solve as he said. What's more, what could they possibly have to do with someone I didn't even know existed until now? I suppose the only way I'll find out is to wait and see._

* * *

_**:Garrett's POV:**_

The day time isn't my favorite part of the day, but I needed to get myself ready for my big trip. I keep thinking back on my encounter with Corvo, the Royal Protector of Dunwall and the Masked Felon in one, and how I ended up agreeing to help him. And I still have the same feeling from last night after our hands touched. I don't know why I kept feeling that way. But I'm sure it'll pass in time. Besides I can't focus on that right now. I need to get Erin and Basso together and tell them about my plans. Being as mature as they are I'm sure they'll understand.  
  
"You're going all the way to Dunwall!? Are you out of your fuckin' mind, Garrett!?" Basso exclaimed in outrage.  
  
"How could you do this to us, Garrett?!" Erin asked, just as upset.  
  
Hm. It seems like I was assuming when I thought they would be mature and understand.  
  
"Listen you two, this isn't something I exactly want to do. But I promised the guy I would help him." I said calmly.  
  
"You promised the guy? Why on Earth would you promise the Royal Protector of Dunwall to help him? And didn't you say that he's also the Masked Felon?" Erin asked.  
  
"I did, and I promised to help him for the same reason I promise to help most people; I'm getting paid for it." I stated simply.  
  
"Be that as it may, Garrett, this ain't some 'round the bins trip to Auldale you're taking. Its a three day boat ride to fuckin' Dunwall! And do you have any idea how big those hounds they got down there are? They're twice my size!" Basso exclaimed.  
  
"Honestly Basso I don't think anyone could be twice your size. Especially after that cake you had last week." I said with a grin.  
  
"Funny. But we're serious here, Garrett. You don't know anyone down there and for all we know this could be trap to kill you." Basso said.  
  
"Basso's right. He could be an impostor of Corvo Attano sent by the old Baron to get revenge on you." Erin added.  
  
"So let me get this straight; You think that former Baron Elias Northcrest sent for the Masked Felon/Royal Protector in a far out place as Dunwall just to kill me?" I asked. By now I should be used to far-fetched ideas, but being cynical as I am this idea was rather suspect to me.  
  
"People have done weirder stuff to rub someone out, Garrett." Basso said.  
  
"Maybe but that still seems rather elaborate. And even a guy like Northcrest may consider it a step too many. Anyway, I'm getting paid valuable loot for this. After the penniless job I got saving all of Eternal City what do I have to lose?" I asked. Basso and Erin looked at each other a minute before looking back at me.  
  
"We can't convince you not to do this, can we?" Erin asked.  
  
"Let's just say you'd have better luck convincing Lenny the Master Drunk to stop doing what he does best." I said with a grin. Basso sighed while Erin scoffed.

"Guess there's nothing else we can say other than good luck, you crazy bastard." Basso said.  
  
"And be sure to get the good loot after this job. Going out of your way like this deserves some serious coin." Erin stated.  
  
"Don't worry, I plan to tell my illustrious client as much. But before I meet him tonight, I have another stop to make." I said as I turned to leave Basso's base of operations.  
  
"Where are you going?" My fence asked. I turned my head to address Basso and answer his question.  
  
"The Masked Felon asked the Queen of Beggars about me, so I'm going to her to ask questions about him." I said and without another word I left.

It didn't take long to get to the chapel where Ulima, the Queen of Beggars, lived. The place looked less foreboding in the day time than it did in the dark. But of course, that could also have to do with the new paint and repairs made to the place. Since the new Baron Lucas Millennium took over he immediately went to work in making Eternal City a bit less dreary than it was. That included repairing the old chapels and buildings. I have to say that I can respect the guy for doing all the good things Northcrest never did. Lucas cared about the people and didn't push as much for progress. But there was something strange about him. Something I couldn't quite place...  
  
But I'll have plenty of time to ponder on that later. Right now I had to talk to dear old Ulima. I walked towards the chapel and knocked three times then kicked the door softly. It was the secret knock that I and many other people in acquaintance with the Queen of Beggars. After a moment I heard someone walk to the door and open it a crack, looking at my face for a moment to identify me. The door then opened completely and I walked in, giving a nod to the doorman. He nodded back and closed the door behind me, then he escorted me to the crypt section of the chapel that was made into Ulima's personal quarters. Sure enough there was the infamous Queen of Beggars sitting in her luxurious chair playing a game of chess by herself.  
  
"Garrett. Its good to see you again." Ulima said, pouring a cup of tea for her and myself.  
  
"No disrespect, Ulima, but isn't that a bit ironic to say considering your condition?" I asked and Ulima gave a small laugh.  
  
"I may not see the vision of you, Garrett, but I can see your aura. In fact, I can actually see a great deal better now with my philosophical sight than I could with my physical sight." Ulima said, handing me the cup of tea as I took a seat before her.

Being polite I took the offered handcrafted cup and plate. I don't typically drink the tea, usually because I was too busy to take the time to do so. But this time I actually took a sip, and relished in the semi sweet taste and warm temperature.  
  
"I'm sure you can figure out why I came here." I said.  
  
"You're here to ask about Corvo Attano, the man known both as the Masked Felon and the Royal Protector. He hails from the land of Gristol and was born and raised in Dunwall. He was once the bodyguard of the late Empress Jessamine and now guards over the young Empress Emily the 1st." Ulima explained, then took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Well, I'm impressed Ulima. It seems like you know everything even outside of Eternal City." I said with a smile.  
  
"As I told you before, I don't know everything Garrett. I only know the important things." Said the Queen of Beggars as she grabbed a chocolate biscuit and dunked it in the tea, then elegantly bit on it.

"Ah of course, my mistake to forget...Well, since you know so much about the important things maybe you can answer an important question." I said as I helped myself to one of the chocolate chip biscuits, but I wasn't as delicate when I ate it. Of course I wasn't sloppy either. If there was one thing that could easily piss off a patient person like Ulima it was bad manners and people who stand on ceremony.

"I may be able to provide an answer, depending on the question." Ulima said.  
  
"What kind person is Corvo? You seem to be able to tell what people are like when you see their aura, as you call it." Garrett said. Ulima gave a hum of thought as she sat her half full teacup down on the table, then poured herself a second serving. Afterwards she replied to me.  
  
"Corvo Attano is a much like you, Garrett. He too walks among the shadows as if they are his kin. He is a man of mystery. And he hides his face, showing it only to those he trusts few as they are." Ulima explained.  
  
"So what then, you're saying he's a kindred spirit?" I asked.  
  
"In a way. Just as you share similarities you have your differences. Your past is nothing short of unknown while Corvo is relatively well known, if only for his regal position. You barely trust anyone while Corvo is more open hearted. And of course, the most differing factor of all, you have a slender figure to the point that you appear effeminate while Corvo's figure represents the ideal form a man should have." Ulima stated, taking a generous sip of her tea.  
  
"The first two I agree with you, but did you really have to bring up the figure part?" I asked with a joking smirk and tone to match which made Ulima laugh again.  
  
"Sorry, but I hold no bards on the truth as you are well aware." The Queen of Beggars said.  
  
"Is that why you told Corvo about me, when he came around here asking for information?" I asked.  
  
"That, and there was also another reason." Ulima said in an ominous tone. She always sounds like that when the topic is serious.  
  
"What was it?" I asked again.  
  
"It was in his aura. The way his body reacted to the energy of the Primal....Its been a long time since I've seen such a reaction. The last time was when I was about your age, Child of the Shadows." Ulima answered cryptically.  
  
"What kind of reaction?" I asked once more, my emotions bordering between impatience and eagerness. After a pregnant pause, and another sip of her tea, Ulima spoke again.  
  
"Its a reaction that occurs when a person attuned with the Primal meets someone such as Corvo. When  you first touch, a burn through your senses may occur. Did you feel this burn, Garrett?" Ulima asked. I thought back to last night and slowly nodded my head, even though I new she couldn't see  it.  
  
"Yes...I did. And it left me with a strange feeling that hasn't gone away yet." I said and let a bit of worry slip into my voice. Suddenly a felt a boney hand at my knee and looked down to see Ulima had placed her old hand on my right knee. I then looked up at her and saw her give a reassuring, motherly smile.  
  
"Fear not, Master Thief. What you feel is nothing to be wary of, like when the Primal Force was unbalanced. What you feel now that you have crossed paths with Corvo will grow into something...Something very wonderful." Ulima said in a soft voice.  
  
"Ulima, what is it?" I asked, really wanting to know.  
  
"I'd tell you, but that would make you late for your departure." The Queen of Beggars said as she finished her tea. I looked at the clock in the room and cursed. It was almost time for me to leave!  
  
"Damn, I need to grab my bag and Aesthete then head for the docks." I said to myself and downed the rest of my tea. "Thanks for the chat, Ulima. I'll see you when I see you." And with that, I ran off to head over to the Clocktower.  
  
Maybe if I had stayed or at least looked back, I would have seen Ulima's smile at the time. And maybe if I asked before I left I would have known what that _'very wonderful'_ thing that will grow between me and Corvo was. But just like everything I wouldn't find out until later.


	5. Departure & Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvo and Garrett leave the moribund Eternal City for the brighter Dunwall Tower. The Master Thief is introduced to Emily as well.

**Previously on Business & Pleasure...**

_"It was in his aura. The way his body reacted to the energy of the Primal...Its been a long time since I've seen such a reaction. The last time was when I was about your age, Child of the Shadows." Ulima answered cryptically._

_"What kind of reaction?" I asked once more, my emotions bordering between impatience and eagerness. After a pregnant pause, and another sip of her tea, Ulima spoke again._

_"Its a reaction that occurs when a person attuned with the Primal meets someone such as Corvo. When you first touch, a burn through your senses may occur. Did you feel this burn, Garrett?" Ulima asked. I thought back to last night and slowly nodded my head, even though I knew she couldn't see me do it._

_"Yes...I did. And it left me with a strange feeling that hasn't gone away yet." I said and let a bit of worry slip into my voice. Suddenly I felt a bony hand grab me and looked down to see Ulima had placed her old hand on my right knee. I then looked up at her and saw her give a reassuring, motherly smile._

_"Fear not, Master Thief. What you feel is nothing to be wary of, like when the Primal Force was unbalanced. What you feel now that you have crossed paths with Corvo will grow into something...Something very wonderful." Ulima said in a soft voice._

_"Ulima, what is it?" I asked, really wanting to know._

_"I'd tell you, but that would make you late for your departure." The Queen of Beggars said as she finished her tea. I looked at the clock in the room and cursed. It was almost time for me to leave!_

_"Damn, I need to grab my bag and Aesthete then head for the docks." I said to myself and downed the rest of my tea. "Thanks for the chat, Ulima. I'll see you when I see you." And with that, I ran off to head over to the Clocktower._

_Maybe if I had stayed or at least looked back, I would have seen Ulima's smile at the time. And maybe if I asked before I left I would have known what that 'very wonderful' thing that will grow between me and Corvo was. But just like everything else I wouldn't find out until later._

_=========_

**_:Corvo's POV:_ **

I stood by the boat on the end of the dock as I waited for Garrett. I have to be honest, I was a bit worried. Not about trusting Garrett to assist me as I knew he was good at what he does. But I'm worried that he changed his mind and won't show up. I'd hate to have to forcefully bring him along but I can't be too long away from Emily. Every moment I took meant that someone with a cunning, manipulative mind could do her harm. Of course I had Callista and her uncle to watch over my daughter, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared for her. After all, its almost close to the time we're supposed to leave. Maybe I should go and get him...

“I hope I didn't keep you waiting.” Said a familiar smooth, low voice and I looked up to see Garrett walk up to me, carrying two sacks over his left shoulder and his kitten sitting perched on his right shoulder. It seemed rather odd since it was a cat but the little guy was clearly not like any typical cat.

“No, you didn't keep me waiting.” I finally replied to Garrett. “Although I have to say, you cut it a bit close with the time.”

“Sorry about that. I wanted to make myself look pretty for my big trip.” Garrett said and while I knew it was a sarcastic reply I still blinked at the response. Then I laughed.

“Heh, well there's no need to doll yourself up. You look fine to me.” I said jokingly. Garrett gave an amused scoff before walking up to the boat.

“Well we're not going to get to Gristol by magic. Let's get going.” The Master Thief said.

“Are you sure that's all you'll need though? The two sacks I mean.” I said, gesturing to the sacks that were swung over his left shoulder.

“Light luggage for light burdens. All I need is my gear and a few clothes.” Garrett replied.

“Mew!” Aesthete suddenly meowed, and he looked a bit insulted. Garrett turned to his kitten and chuckled before scratching under his chin.

“And you too, Aesthete.” Garrett said. The kitten soon cheered up at this and purred.

“Well if you're sure, I guess we can shove off.” I said and walked aboard the ship first then let Garrett climb up. “There's a spare room below deck. And we have plenty of food as well.”

“I don't really eat much, but that's good to hear.” Garrett said.

“Trust me, we'll need the extra rations. Its a two day boat ride from here to Gristol. And I always like to make sure that the bounty is plenty whenever I take a long ship ride anywhere.” I explained.

“Hm. Who knew that Dunwall's Royal Protector and Masked Felon had such a big appetite.” Garrett said with a small grin. Again I couldn't help but laugh.

“Well I guess you could say I used the silver spoon in my mouth more for eating than being spoiled.” I said.

“In that case then maybe I should get some extra food out of town. I think you'll need what we have more than me.” The Master Thief said, his grin still in place.

“Very funny, Garrett. Now I suggest grabbing onto something sturdy. The first movements out are a bit ragged.” I said and I steered the boat to move away from the dock.

Garrett followed my advice and took hold of the sail post while Aesthete gripped onto his master's shoulders with his claws. I drove the boat further into the sea and soon we were several feet away from the docks of Eternal City. Once we got onto the open sea I made a course for Dunwall, Gristol. I'm thankful that the season of spring made for calm waters, after all the last thing I needed was a rough voyage. But somehow I had a strange feeling that the ship ride would be the least of my worries.

_**:Garrett's POV, two days later and nearing Dunwall:** _

I laid on the bed in my room below deck with Aesthete sleeping on my stomach. The two days had actually gone by pretty swiftly. The next thing I know Corvo says that we'll be in Dunwall by the afternoon. I have to say I was a bit nervous. I've known people from different parts of the world but I never actually have been abroad before. The closest I ever came to leaving the city was taking a boat to Moira Asylum on that island. But then again I guess that doesn't really count. This'll be a whole new experience for me. However after the experiences I went through before I'm pretty sure I can face up to being in a new town. No matter what part of the world you're in there's always shadows where a thief can slip into. And there's always loot that a thief can steal. Not to mention this could be good for my personal network, building up contacts whom I may be able to use in my career of purloining. Just before I left for the docks I gave my farewells to Basso and Erin. They were still wary about me leaving for Dunwall but knew that there was no way of convincing me to stay, so they were reluctantly supportive. For her part Erin told me that I better get some really good loot to make such a far out trip worth it. Especially since she'll be the designated “nanny thief” until I return, she said. I couldn't help but laugh. Even after growing up from the Primal Force events Erin's still got that snark. I'm glad that didn't change about her. Any snark from Basso, however, was muted when Dusk would peck at his ears for not paying attention to her. I think I'll miss that little bit of entertainment the most during this trip.

“Meow!” The sound of Aesthete yawning made me look down at my stomach and saw my runt familiar stretching out his body. I smiled a bit and scratched Aesthete's head, making him purr.

“Did you have a nice rest, Aesthete?” I asked.

“Mew!” Aesthete responded with a happy expression on his face.

“I'm glad. Its a good thing you woke up just now too. We're almost near Dunwall.” I said.

The little black kitten's ears rose up a bit in surprise, and he cocked his head to the side as if to ask “Really?”.

“That's right. It seems like we just left from Eternal City, doesn't it? But its really been two days.” I said.

Aesthete moved his head down and blinked, a gesture that he was acknowledging what Garrett said. Then the feline runt meowed in a questioning way.

“I'm not sure what we'll expect in Dunwall. From what Corvo tells me, its a pretty bright and sunny place surrounded by the water. Of course, as far as the bright and sunny part goes any place that's not Eternal City is bright and sunny.” I explained and couldn't hold back the chuckle.

“Are you actually speaking to your...partner in crime?” Asked a new voice with a bit of amusement. I looked up to see Corvo on the last step leading into the crew haul, his back against the wall and a grin on his rugged face.

“Of course. I always talk to Aesthete. He listens a lot more than most people I've met. What's more, he doesn't ask stupid questions.” I replied, and if Erin was here she'd say I replied with almost as much snark as her.

Aesthete, for his part, gave a purr and looked rather proud that I held him in such high regard.

“Mmhm. I have to say, I agree with you on that. I feel the same with an old war dog of mine. She's a tough old bitch but she's a sweetheart, Angelique.” Corvo commented.

“That's nice. And not to seem like I'm nervous, but who's moving the ship if you're down here?” I asked.

“Don't worry, the currents are taking care of that for us. It'll keep us on course for Dunwall. I just thought I'd inform you that we'll be arriving in a matter of moments, so now's a good chance to grab your sacks and come on the deck.” Corvo explained.

“Got it.” I said and sat Aesthete on the bed then stood up and grabbed my two sacks, then turned to the Royal Protector. “Anything I should know about Dunwall besides how bright and sunny it is, and that it's surrounded by water?”

“Well, I could tell you about the certain people you'll be meeting.” Corvo suggested.

“Sounds fine with me.” I said and Corvo nodded then walked back up the stairs. I followed after him, and at the sound of soft thumping on the wooden floor I knew Aesthete got off the bed to follow after me.

Once Corvo was back at the ship's steering wheel, and I was next to him, he started telling me about some of the people I'll be meeting. First off he told me about Emily, the young Empress of Dunwall. She was his daughter between him and the late Empress Jessamine, but because of how conservative the elite of Dunwall were they couldn't publicly announce their relationship. And thus Emily had to play along with the rouse that Corvo is just her bodyguard as well, albeit a fatherly one. But now she can be open about their true relation, or at least with their close friends and allies she can. The second person Corvo told me about was the local ferryman/bartender Samuel Beechworth. He used to be apart of the Loyalists Coup, until the main trio of the coup ordered him to poison Corvo as to avoid him telling the truth of what they had done. But he only gave Corvo half of the poison so that he could survive it and stop the former Loyalists from exploiting Emily for their own selfish reasons. Samuel sounds like a real stand up person, and I actually look forward to meeting him. Corvo then went on to tell me about Callista Curnow, another former Loyalist who acts as Emily's caretaker. She joined the Loyalists to help rescue Emily and put her on the throne but also to save her uncle Geoff Curnow. Apparently Geoff was the only guard who wasn't on board with Burrow seizing the throne as he did. He was sentenced to be shot to death along with the other guards who didn't agree until Corvo saved him. Since then Callista has been loyal to Corvo and stood by his side after he brought down Havelock and his buddies. Finally he told me about Cecelia. She wasn't really noticed much in the coup. The only one who really noticed her was Corvo. In fact when Havelock, Peddleton and Martin betrayed everyone and started killing people they didn't go after her. Cecelia chalked it to them forgetting she even existed. But now that she runs a successful business as an inn manager and has made many new friends in Dunwall, people can hardly forget her. And those were just four of many more amazing people I'll be meeting, Corvo said. I can only imagine what they'll be like, and I'm actually looking forward to meeting them. Just hope none of them expect anything like a hug or something upon first meeting. The only one I'll tolerate such a thing from is Ulima.

“So what do you think?” Corvo asked me, turning from the sea to look at my face.

“I think you got yourself quite the menagerie of people in Dunwall.” I replied.

“Heh, that's one word for it. Most others say I have a circus but more tamed.” The Royal Protector said with a chuckle, and I just gave an amused grin.

“It can't be a crazier circus than the one I helped bring back together.” I said.

“Really? And what circus was that?” Corvo asked.

“I'd tell you, but it seems like we've reached our destination.” I said and pointed to the approaching fortress that is Dunwall Tower.

“Ah yes. I'm glad you told me. Well Garrett, prepare yourself to enter a new world.” Corvo said.

I just nodded to him. I didn't say anything because, this time, I wasn't sure if I could prepare myself.

_**:Third Person POV:** _

The boat boarded into the automated floodgate of the tower, and Garrett watched in surprise as water was let in and the boat slowly rose up to the top. Aesthete got a tad nervous at the sound of falling water and tucked himself into Garrett's hood. Once the boat reached the top Corvo was the first to step onto the platform, and the Master Thief followed after him. Several uniformed guards and the workers handling the controls of the floodgate greeted Corvo and he returned their greetings. But when they saw the slender, mysterious figure of Garrett they didn't say much. At least, not to the Master Thief himself. They whispered among themselves and some even pointed at Garrett. He didn't care though. Garrett had already expected people to be more than a little surprised at his appearance, whether it was how dark the color of his garb was or the fact that he wore so much leather. He came here for a job and to get paid for said job. That was all that mattered. When they reached what looked to be the exit from the automated floodgate two guards saluted to Corvo.

“Welcome back, Lord Corvo. I hope that your trip went well.” Said the guard at the left.

“Yes, soldier, it did. In fact it went a lot better than I expected. I brought along an acquaintance from Eternal City to join us for Emily's Crowing Celebration.” Corvo replied.

“That is good, Lord Corvo. I'm sure that Empress Emily will appreciate the gesture.” The guard at the right said and turned to Garrett. “I take it this is your acquaintance. And your name is...?”

“Garrett, plain and simple.” The thief replied. The guards noticed movement in Garrett's hood and Aesthete poked his head out, appearing next to Garrett's cheek.

“Meow!” The black kitten squeaked.

“And this is my little partner Aesthete.” Garrett added.

The guards looked rather surprised at this, and looked at each other in silent questioning. Either they never saw someone wear so much leather, never saw a kitten pop out of someone's hood or both. Considering their reactions it was probably both.

“Er...Yes, well, its a pleasure to meet you and your partner Mr. Garrett.” The guard at the left said.

“Has anything happened while I was away?” Corvo asked.

“Nothing of important note, Lord Corvo. Empress Emily has been kept under guard as you ordered. No attacks have been made on her person.” The guard at the right replied.

“Good. I'll be taking Garrett along to meet with her, and once the arrangements have been made I'll give you all a full briefing on things.” Corvo said.

“Yes sir.” Both guards said and saluted to Corvo. The Lord Protector gave a nod to the men and walked ahead with Garrett following.

“By the way you introduced me, it seems as if you didn't tell them the real reason you asked me to come here.” Garrett said.

“At the risk of Hiram having a mole among the ranks of the guards as he had a friend in the prison who helped get him out, I wanted the reason for your visit to remain ambiguous. However I did tell my right hand and a few people I trust why I went to get you, so they know what is going on. Would you like to meet them after I introduce you and Emily?” Corvo asked.

“I'm not really a people person, especially not after a long trip. I'd rather just meet Emily for now and settle in, then meet them tomorrow.” Garrett said.

“Fair enough. It would be more prudent, after all, since I have a little test planned for you later tonight.” Corvo said.

“What sort of test?” The Master Thief asked.

“You'll find out later tonight.” Corvo said with a cryptic grin. Normally Garrett would find that off-setting. But for some reason it made him grin back. Maybe it was the challenge in the other man's grin that made him do so. Or maybe it was another reason that he didn't know. At least not yet.

“Mew!” Aesthete spoke up rather loudly which snapped Garrett out his musings and he felt the black kitten affectionately rub against the shaved side of his head. The Master Thief looked out the corner of his eye to his familiar and chuckled lightly.

“Don't worry, Aesthete. We'll get something to eat soon enough.” Garrett replied to his kitten as he reached up to scratch the fluffy head.

“After I introduce you to Emily and you settle unpack in the guest room I will have someone give your feline friend a nice piece of fish. I hope that he won't mind strangers. Emily has a liking for animals.” Corvo said.

“No problem. Aesthete is a real charmer when it comes to ladies.” Garrett said and grinned when his familiar gave a hiss of protest, as if to say 'That's not true!'.

It was a long walk to the palace, but the two men finally made it. Garrett looked up to fully take in the large building and its grand design, from the elaborate structure to the large tapestry baring the crest of the young Empress that was settled above the grand doors. The tapestry's color was two thirds green and one third was a white rectangle that surrounded the gold crest of Emily. The colors were subtle yet spoke in volumes of the regal strength of the family Emily was apart of. The guards at attendance saluted to Corvo and he gave them a nod to open the grand doors, which they did. Corvo entered in the palace first followed by Garrett and he let out a soft whistle as he looked at the interior. The furniture, paintings, knick-knacks and even the marble flooring were all elegant in their style and seemed to radiate with a certain brightness. Then again compared to the dreary Eternal City that the Master Thief calls home any place is bright.

“Emily is usually in the training room by now. I think she will appreciate the break to meet you.” Corvo said.

“Training? For how to be a proper lady or something?” Garrett asked. Again, Corvo turned to look at him with that grin.

“Oh no, Garret. The type of training Emily does is not how to conduct herself as a typical upper class lady.” The Lord Protector said.

And indeed, what Emily was training in was far from typical or lady like. Since Corvo knew that he would not always be able to come to his dearly beloved daughter's rescue, she would have to be able to defend herself. Emily was all to happy to learn how to train in combat and wanted to learn all of her father's skills. Of course it will be a while before she reaches such a skill level but she was at the ripe age to begin learning. And she took each lesson with the eagerness of a child just learning about the world. With every lesson and hour of practice the young Empress was slowly getting better than how she started. Of course Callista still kept up with Emily's scholarly teachings as well, to which she grumbled over the fact that she still had to take such lessons. But at least, she quickly added, she could finally learn how to be a warrior like her father in between.

Corvo and Garrett walked into the training room to find that Emily was practicing her knife throwing. She was standing in the training room, holding two knives in both of her hands at their tips. Her eyes were focused on the four targets as she was honing her focus to toss them. And finally she turned her arms back then threw them out forward, sending the four knives flying. And they each landed just a ring from the red center.

“Aw man! Missed the center again.” Emily groaned in frustration.

“True, my dear, but you have made progress since you last practiced.” Corvo said and Emily turned around to see her father.

“Corvo! I'm so glad that you're back. I missed you.” Emily said and rushed over to the Lord Protector to give him an affectionate hug.

“And I you, Emily. I have someone here that I would like you to meet. A new acquaintance who is willing to offer his services to us to help.” Corvo said.

“Really?” Emily asked and looked behind Corvo, but saw no one standing there. “Where is he? I don't see him.”

“If you can see a shadow, Empress, you can see the person attached to it.” Said a baritone voice and Emily saw a figure step out from the shadows and it revealed the leather cloaked Master Thief.

“Wow, that's amazing! I've never seen someone actually hide in the shadows _that_ well. How did you do that?” Emily asked with a bedazzled expression.

“Years of practice, Empress.” Garrett said with a humble smile.

“Oh please, no need for that royal title stuff. If you're a friend of my daddy's then you should call me Emily like everyone else! What's your name?” Emily asked with a bright smile. Garrett was rather surprised by how friendly the young lady was, but then smiled at her.

“Alright, Emily. My name is Garrett. Just Garrett.” The Master Thief said and then reached into his hood to pull out Aesthete and held him in his arms. “And this is my little partner Aesthete.

“Meow, reow!” The black kitten squeaked, as if to say 'Nice to meet you, Emily'.

“Aww! What a cute little kitty! Can I please hold him?” Emily asked eagerly.

“Sure. Aesthete loves being held by pretty ladies.” Garrett said with a charming smile and while Emily giggled Aesthete gave a mocking hiss at his owner, but then immediately started purring when Emily took him in her arms and petted him.

“Wow, his fur is so soft. I always wanted a kitten of my own but I haven't found the right one yet.” Emily said as she scratched the black runt's whiskers, which he seemed to greatly appreciate.

“The right familiar will find you, Emily. It just takes a little time.” Garrett assured.

“Emily, I actually brought Garrett here to help with the theft involving Burrows.” Corvo said, deciding that now was the time to state the real topic.

At the mention of the traitor, Emily's face changed dramatically. A scowl took the place of her smile and her eyes narrowed into slits. Apparently, Garrett mentally noted, the young royal had no love lost for Hiram Burrows. Emily then turned to Garrett and gave him a serious and hopeful expression.

“You mean you're going to get back what that good for nothing ship barnacle?” Emily asked to Garrett.

“That's the plan. Of course, this won't be a free job. Corvo said that you wouldn't mind parting with some treasures that aren't any family heirlooms.” Garrett said.

“If it was allowed, I'd give you every valuable that has no sentimental meaning in return for bringing down Hiram Burrows.” Emily stated passionately.

“That's not necessary, Emily. Just one or two gold statues or even some find silver will do me fine.” The Master Thief said.

“Fair enough. But trust me, you will be well paid for your help Garrett.” Emily promised.

“I appreciate that. You're a lot more sincere than most people I've done a job for.” Garrett said.

“Now that we have all of that sorted, why don't you show Garrett to his room Emily? I need to go and talk to Geoff about the security measures for your Crowning Celebration.” Corvo said.

“Right, daddy! Follow me, Garrett. And then I'll let chefs know to make you something for dinner and a nice bowl of milk for Aesthete.” Emily said, smiling at the kitten and rubbing his head tenderly. Garrett found himself giving a small smile at the girl's kindness and simply nodded.

“That sounds just fine.” Garrett said and then turned to Corvo. “I guess we will be meeting later on for that test?”

“Yes we will. But until then, farewell. I hope that you like your room.” Corvo said and patted Garrett on the shoulder, doing so with the hand that had the Outsider Mark, before turning around and leaving the training room.

For the second time since he met the man Garrett felt that same burning sensation in his Primal Eye. But the burning sensation was not as bad as it was the first time. In fact it felt almost...pleasant. And the Master Thief found himself staring at Corvo with both eyes. He did not realize he was paying so much attention to Corvo's retreating form, however, until Emily called out to him.

“Garrett?” Emily spoke up as she looked at the leather cloaked man. Garrett shook his head and looked at him.

“Huh?” Garrett uttered in question.

“I was just asking what you would like to eat for dinner. We have all kinds of food.” The young royal said.

“Oh, well anything is fine. I'm not a picky eater.” Garrett replied.

“That's good, but we best hurry before Corvo gets hungry. Then we will have to send away for more food.” Emily said with a wink and the Master Thief laughed.

Emily led Garrett to the room where he and Aesthete would be sleeping in during their stay. The room was very large, even larger than Garrett's roost in the Clocktower. And of course like every other room in the palace it was decorated in an elegant fashion. Garrett then went about unpacking his items and after that he allowed Emily to show him around the palace a bit, which passed just enough time to make dinner ready. The Master Thief and Aesthete ate in their room and Emily joined them.

“You didn't have to come and eat with us, Emily.” Garrett spoke after he ate another piece of roast.

“I wanted to! I always like to spend time with new friends, especially daddy's friends. How do you like the food?” Emily asked.

“Its really good. Though I'm not picky I can still appreciate a good meal.” Garrett said and while his face wa stoic his tone was kind.

“I'm glad! Roast and potatoes are my favorite. Do you like the cream Aesthete?” Emily asked to the black kitten.

“Meow!” Aesthete exclaimed and his bottom mouth was covered in sweet cream making Garrett smirk and Emily giggle. Just then there was a knock at the door.

“Excuse me, could I please come in?” Asked the voice of a woman.

“Sure.” Garrett said imply. The door then opened and in stepped a young woman with brown hair styled in a bun and modest clothes, an apron around her waist.

“Hello, you must be the friend from Eternal City that Corvo mentioned. Garrett, isn't it?” The young woman asked.

“That's right.” Garrett replied with a nod.

“I'm Callista, Emily's tutor and the head palace caretaker. Corvo said that he's waiting out on the Overseeing Perch for you.” Callista said.

“Guess that's my cue. Come on, Aesthete.” Garrett aid and grabbed his quiver and made sure the Claw was fastened securely to his arsenal belt.

“Mew!” The little familiar spoke eagerly and ran up to his master then climbed up his side before settling on Garrett's shoulder.

“Good luck, Garrett!” Emily exclaimed with a smile. Garrett turned back and gave a kind expression, nodded and left his room.

It wasn't long before Garrett made it to the Overseeing Perch and saw Corvo standing there, looking every bit as regal as he was in the moonlight as he looked upon the city that was sound asleep with only a few lights lit. The Lord Protector turned around gave a small smile to Garrett.

“Glad to see you've made it. I hope that dinner was nice.” Corvo said.

“It was, and Emily showed me around. She's a good kid.” Garrett replied.

“Yes she is. And its a sign that she will be a magnificent Empress as the years pass.” Corvo spoke passionately.

“I'm sure she will. Now then, what is this test I have to take?” The Master Thief asked.

“Well before the actual test starts, there's a minor formality that needs to be addressed.” Corvo said.

“And what formality is that?” Garrett asked with a raised eyebrow.

“The formality of whether or not you can keep up with my expectations... _literally_.” Corvo said and turned to give Garrett a particularly deep stare.

Garrett wasn't sure who made the first move after that, either him or Corvo, but it didn't matter. They were both running like demons escaping the bowels of Hell. This would definitely prove to be an interesting test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I present you the long awaited chapter five of the story! I'm so sorry that it took such a long time. I have been very busy and life has been hectic. But I hope that you like it. 
> 
> I figured I'd best give you all this chapter during the holiday seasons as my own little present. So I happily say; 
> 
> Merry Christmas!


	6. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett goes through a series of tests Corvo sets up for him to see if he can handle life in Dunwall. Can the Master Thief succeed and prove himself to the Royal Protector?

**Previously on Business & Pleasure...**

 

 _“Guess that's my cue. Come on, Aesthete.” Garrett aid and grabbed my quiver and made sure the Claw was fastened to my arsenal belt._  
  
_“Mew!” The little familiar spoke eagerly and ran up to his master then climbed up his side before settling on Garrett's shoulder._  
  
_“Good luck, Garrett!” Emily exclaimed with a smile. Garrett turned back and gave a kind expression, nodded and left his room._  
  
_It wasn't long before Garrett made it to the Overseeing Perch and saw Corvo standing there, looking every bit as regal as he was in the moonlight as he looked upon the city that was sound asleep with only a few lights lit. The Lord Protector turned around gave a small smile to Garrett._  
  
_“Glad to see you've made it. I hope that dinner was nice.” Corvo said._  
  
_“It was, and Emily showed me around. She's a good kid.” Garrett replied._  
  
_“Yes she is. And its a sign that she will be a magnificent Empress as the years pass.” Corvo spoke passionately._  
  
_“I'm sure she will. Now then, what is this test I have to take?” The Master Thief asked._  
  
_“Well before the actual test starts, there's a minor formality that needs to be addressed.” Corvo said._  
  
_“And what formality is that?” Garrett asked with a raised eyebrow._  
  
_“The formality of whether or not you can keep up with my expectations...literally.” Corvo said and turned to give Garrett a particularly deep stare._  
  
_Garrett wasn't sure who made the first move after that, either him or Corvo, but it didn't matter. They were both running like demons escaping the bowels of Hell. This would definitely prove to be an interesting test._

* * *

_**:Third Person POV:** _

In the dark night of Dunwall everyone took one shadow for another ordinary dark apparition. And any shadows that moved they just chalked it up to wild dogs, rats, cats or birds scurrying about. However there were two particular shadows that weren't ordinary nor did they belong to little animals. The largest, daunting shadow belonged to Corvo Attano the Royal Protector. And the svelte, athletic shadow belonged to Garrett the Master Thief. Corvo led the run among the roof tops while Garrett was several feet behind and following as best as he could. He had no idea what made him want chase after Corvo when he started the run. Was it the instinct he had deep inside to follow the chase? Or was it merely because he didn't want to be left behind? Whatever the reason was Garrett couldn't ponder on it right now. He had to keep up with Corvo.  
  
No words were spoken as the two men ran along the edges of building after building, slid down the roofs that with descending angles and leaped from one chimney to the other. Garrett wasn't sure where Corvo was leading him. But he knew it wasn't a trap. Someone would have leaped out to strike or restrain him by now. No, the Royal Protector had something planned. And he could only guess what that plan was. However it seemed like he would soon get an answer after the run finally came to a halt when Corvo stopped at the edge of the fifteenth or sixteenth rooftop they ran across. Garrett soon slowed himself down to stop just a few feet behind Corvo. When the other man turned around to face the Master Thief he smiled in admiration.  
  
“Very impressive. Not many people can keep up with me.” Corvo said.  
  
“I've had a lot of practice with running. Now, you mentioned a formality needed to be addressed. Was that little race apart of it?” Garrett asked.  
  
“A small part, yes. Like I said I wanted to do see if you could keep up with my expectations. If you're going to be my ally in this, Garrett, I need to test your skills. I need someone fast, good at what they do and smart. So far you past the first part of my gauntlet; proving you are fast.” Corvo explained.  
  
“I'm flattered. So how do I prove my skill for my craft now?” Garrett asked with a raised eyebrow.

“On paper this sounds like a simple enough job but it has a complex twist that makes it a personal one with zero margin for error. You see, recently a pest of a man known as Arnold Timsh has been sending threatening letters to me. He claims to have a picture of me taking off my mask during my days as the Masked Felon.” Corvo explained.  
  
“And you're worried how that will affect Emily's position, if folks knew that the Royal Protector is also an infamous killer.” Garrett said.

“Yes. Naturally I can't go in and get the picture, if it exists, and I certainly can't kill him and risk slipping up. So your next test is this; Garrett, can you break into Arnold's house and get that alleged picture without giving any alert of your presence and leave without indicating you were there then meet me back at the palace?” Corvo asked.  
  
Garrett looked at Corvo for a moment, and then gave a lopsided grin.  
  
“Just tell me where he lives.”  
  
And so, Corvo told Garrett where to find Arnold Timsh and also gave him some insight on the man. Apparently he was a former ally to Hiram Burrows as well as a very corrupt barrister who abused his power, evicting families from their homes even when they weren't affected by the plague at the time and then giving the homes to his fellow aristocrats and associates. The notion made Garrett scoff. This guy sure had a lot of gall. However he got his just desserts, courtesy of the very man who killed Empress Jessamine who was seeking some form of redemption for what he had done. Corvo didn't mention his name and Garrett didn't press him about it since he knew it was a sensitive subject. But he did explain that it was thanks to the penitent assassin that Arnold was sent to prison after the special immunity document he kept on his person was switched with another document implicating him in not complying to forfeit his building that was supposedly infected by a plague outbreak. And after he was sent to prison on the false charges, and Emily became the new empress, it wasn't long before people started coming forward on the real charges that Arnold truly was guilty of. Not only did the families who Arnold wrongfully evicted from their homes testify against the man but so did the maids who were pressured into sex by him if not outright sexually assaulted by him. When his actual trial started he was given the option of going through with the whole legal process or plead guilty and serve his remaining years of life under strict probation and performing various hard labor tasks. However the guilty plea came with the added conditions that he forfeit all of his assets and valuables, return the properties he illegally seized and turn over his license to practice law in Gristol. Though the latter option seems almost as worse as the former option Arnold would at least be able to live outside of prison by pleading guilty. So naturally he accepted the deal, even though he hated having to do what he called “peasant work”. And the victims he once stepped all over were certainly pleased to see the disgraced aristocrat living a miserable life and screwing up even the simplest form of labor, like washing the dishes or sweeping. Even more befitting is that he was moved from his former, affluent residence to a small house in the industrial district.  
  
But the fact that he now had to live in the blue-collar society did not stop Timsh from trying to aim for a chance at living in the blue-blood society again. He has tried many stunts such as trying to convince old colleagues and friends to invest in get rich quick schemes. However with Emily's crackdown campaign on corrupt officials those who want to stay in power don't dare get on her bad side, and thus refuse to assist him. But this never stopped Arnold from trying to sneakily climb his way back up in the world. And this recent stunt of his to try and do so could do a lot of harm to Corvo and Emily. He may think he has a hand of four kings but the disgraced aristocrat didn't count on the ace. Ace thief, that is.

Garrett swiftly and silently scaled the many title, wooden and brick rooftops of Dunwall's industrial district known as Slaughterhouse Row. This was where Arnold lived and where he did all sorts of work for the many businesses. The thought of a many who most likely never cleaned more than his plate of food suddenly cleaning for a slaughterhouse and other places of business made Garrett chuckle under his mask. He's heard of rags to riches but in this case it's riches to rags. Immediately after his first chuckle the Master Thief put on his poker and focused. This was no laughing matter. Even though Arnold Timsh was hardly a physical threat he may still have a trick or two up his sleeve. After all, for all Garrett knows this picture could be with another associate that Timsh ordered to release it. So first thing's first; search the residence. Corvo told him that Arnold doesn't return until seven PM, and it's six forty five now. Fifteen minutes was more than enough time to search the modest home. Not that there was much ground to cover though, given that it was considerably small. But Garrett knows better than anyone that even the smallest hole in the wall can mask a big hiding spot, like a secret compartment or such things.  
  
Once the Master Thief got to the house that Arnold begrudgingly called home he immediately went to the backdoor. He made short work of the lock and silently crept inside. It was an average, two floor type house with three doors leading to three different places. The first door led to the small bedroom that Arnold slept in, the second room led to the restroom where the man bathed and the third room led down to a cellar. But none of them yielded any results. And already six minutes of Garrett's fifteen minutes had passed. He had to think quickly of where this alleged picture could be before Timsh returns.  
  
“Hm...now if I was a supposed blackmail photo where would I be?” Garrett asked himself as he paced the floor. Suddenly a felt a rustling inside his hood and pulled it back to let Aesthete out.  
  
“Mew!” The black kitten exclaimed.  
  
“Ah, Aesthete. You're finally awake. Here take a look around this place. Maybe you can find something that I can't from your kitten's eye view.” Garrett said and sat the little feline on the ground.  
  
Aesthete stretched his short limbs for a moment before standing with a focused expression. Though he could only see eighty percent of the world in black and white he was able to distinguish colors. Like the red couch that looked like a dried wine color. Or the yellow rug that looked like a crusted condiment stain. Or the green wallpaper that looked like neglected grass. And as his little scanned over the wallpaper Aesthete noticed something. There was one, canvas length patch of wallpaper on the bottom left corner beside the door frame of Arnold's bedroom that looked out of place. It was two shade tones darker in color and unlike the rest of the wallpaper, which was smooth and seamless, this patch looked like it was sloppily applied and had unattractive lumps. Thinking this was a possible clue Aesthete immediately alerted Garrett to his discovery.  
  
“Mew! Meow!” Aesthete exclaimed in his high pitched voice, running at the uneven patch and tapping it with his paw.  
  
“Something there Aesthete?” Garrett asked his little familiar.  
  
“Meow!” Aesthete exclaimed, as if to say 'yes'.  
  
Garrett walked over towards Aesthete and looked at where he was tapping on the wall. He used the power of his Primal Eye and, upon taking a closer look, he could now see the imperfections the patch of wallpaper had compared to all the rest. What especially caught his attention was the shape and size of this patch. It was the same kind of shape as a standard canvas painting would be.  
  
“Well, well, well. Talk about in plain sight.” Garrett said to himself.  
  
The thief then took out his knife and slipped it into one of the openings, then carefully peeled back the false patch of wallpaper from the real one. Flipping it over he saw the very picture Corvo spoke of. Or at least it _seemed_ to be the picture. On this wallpaper in disguise it looked to be a picture of Corvo removing his Masked Felon mask in an alley, but Garrett knew better. He could spot a paint cover-up job all too easily and that's just what this was. And once he reveals it to Corvo the man will be put at ease. Obviously Arnold isn't so experienced in the art of blackmail that he doesn't know that one has to _discover_ evidence with which to extort someone, not create evidence. The fact that the man was unknowingly right was irrelevant to the matter. With the mission completed Garrett rolled up the paper and put it into his quiver, picked up Aesthete and like a shadow fleeing from the shine of the moon he vanished out the back way and locked the door again. It was like he was never even there...  
  
Garrett found his way back to the palace and climbed up several tall perches to reach the balcony of the guestroom where he slept. And to his somewhat surprise Corvo was there waiting. He knocked on the pane glass door which made Corvo looked up from the chair he sat in. The slightly older man smiled at him and walked towards the balcony door and pulled it back to allow the Master Thief entrance.  
  
“You could have opened it, you know. It wasn't locked.” Corvo said.  
  
“I know, but it's not my home and unless I'm breaking in to rob it I preferred to be let into a house.” Garrett explained.  
  
“Ah, I see. And people say that thieves are impolite. So did you find the painting?” Corvo asked.  
  
“I found _a painting,_ yes. But it's not _the painting_ that Arnold made you think he had.” Garret said.

“What do you mean?” Corvo asked, now confused.  
  
“If you give me a damp cloth I'll show you.” Garrett said as he unstrapped his quiver and pulled out the rolled up canvas. Corvo, though still confused, shrugged and went to the bathroom of the guestroom and turned on the spigot then dampened a silk cloth.  
  
“So what is the damp cloth for?” Corvo asked as he returned to the room and handed Garrett the now wet piece of silk.  
  
“To show you that Arnold Timsh, for all his book smarts, isn't very street smart. First take a look at this so called picture.” Garrett said and unrolled the canvas to reveal the blackmail material.  
  
“I don't understand. That is what Timsh said it was, a picture of me taking off my mask.” Corvo said.  
  
“It's a picture alright, but that's where the truth stops. Tell me Corvo, are you familiar with masking paint?” Garrett asked.  
  
“Of course. It's paint that artists use to cover up another painting. People have used it in order to protect valuable artwork from thieves or tax collectors.” Corvo explained.  
  
“Exactly. And in this case it can also be used to make one painting out of another. Now here's where the damp cloth comes in.” Garrett said and laid the canvas on the flat desk then rubbed it down with the damp cloth.  
  
Corvo looked over the thief's small shoulder to see why he was doing this, and soon the truth became clear. Garrett was removing masking paint from the canvas! And once he was finished with one final wipe of the cloth it revealed that the man in the picture wasn't Corvo at all. The area in the background wasn't even an alley. It was a man roughly Corvo's height with hair of similar length in a well decorated, fancy drawing room. And the mask in his hands was not that of the Masked Felon but a party mask meant for a masquerade party.  
  
“Why that lying, hedonistic piece of whale shit...” Corvo trailed off, eyes narrowed to show his anger. Timsh was lying to him this whole time.  
  
“Yep. You were almost played like a violin in a string section, Royal Protector. And since you mentioned that Timsh gave over all his valuables as a term of his guilty plea either this was a little something he kept over or someone's missing a painting.” Garrett said as he handed the revealed painting to Corvo.  
  
“I'm not much of an artist, so I wouldn't know if it's stolen or not. But I will definitely make some inquires to my friend Sokolov about any stolen paintings he may have heard about and have Geoff go over a list of the property Timsh turned over. Whatever turns up that man can expect to serve a long time in prison.” Corvo said as he rolled the painting back up.  
  
“I wish I could be a fly on the wall for when he sees his faked picture is gone.” Garrett said with a slight grin.  
  
“Now _that_ is something that should be immortalized on canvas. Thank you very much, Garrett, for doing this for me.” Corvo said with a bow of gratitude.  
  
“It's no trouble. But it's Aesthete that deserves the thanks most of all. He spotted the canvas on the wall where Arnold tried to hide it by making it look wallpaper.” Garrett said, pulling back his hood to reveal his little familiar.  
  
“Reow!” Aesthete exclaimed.  
  
“Heh, heh. Well thank you very much Aesthete. I'll see to it that you get a large bowl of cream for this.” Corvo said and lightly petted the kitten's head, who knelt into the touch.  
  
“Well, I'd say that I topped your second test.” Garrett said, bringing the conversation to the main point of the whole evening.  
  
“Yes you have indeed. This now leads us to the third and final test. The part where you prove your intelligence.” Corvo asked.  
  
“Alright. But I hope you weren't expecting me to be some, plainclothes scholar or anything.” Garrett said.  
  
“Oh no, not at all. However you're not some dewy eyed fellow. Your eyes are opened and your ear is to the ground so I know that you're not a fool. And given your background you are obviously street smart. The kind of intelligence I'm looking for is knowledge of the upper class society. Specifically, how they live and how one apart of said society acts.” Corvo explained.  
  
When he heard this, Garrett blinked a few times in confusion. Then he shook his head slightly as if to process this. Finally he spoke.  
  
“Wait...Are you saying that I need to be in the know of noble house etiquette?” Garrett asked.  
  
“More or less, yes. Like I said Garrett only those closest to me know who you truly are and why you're here. But to everyone else you're a mysterious figure from another land, a figure that must still blend in with everyone else.” Corvo explained further.

“The way you're saying all of this, it sounds like you want me to basically pretend that I'm some noble friend you met in Eternal City. And that's why I have to know noble house etiquette so I can better act the part.” Garrett.  
  
“You certainly catch on quickly.” Corvo said with a grin.  
  
“I thought you hired me to stick to the shadows and steal this document from Burrows. How can I do that if people see my face on a regular basis?” Garrett asked with a wary expression.  
  
“Don't worry, Garrett. You won't be showing on a regular basis. Just at times whenever people ask about you and want to meet you. Or even at social events, and I require a plus one.” Corvo said in reassurance.  
  
“Plus one? Now I'm arm candy for your ritzy parties?” Garrett snarked.  
  
“Heh. I wouldn't quite say that, though I'm not saying you aren't attractive enough to be an eye-catching date. You're more like a guard to keep off unwanted attention who try to get to Emily by charming their way into my good graces.” Corvo explained.  
  
Garrett nodded a bit in understanding, hoping it would also get rid of the slight tingle his head felt at Corvo's comment of him being attractive and eye-catching. Why would he feel like that? People have given him compliments on his looks before and he's never put stock into their words. Yet when it came from Corvo...he was caught off guard and his mind felt a slight heat. Not like he was angry, but like his brain was blushing. As if he was flattered. But that just couldn't be right, he thought to himself. It's probably the many mixed smells of heavy machinery, salt water and whale blood from the industrial district affecting him. Yeah, that's it. A perfectly logical explanation. Nothing more and nothing less. Happy with the conclusion he came to Garrett then turned his attention back to the conversation he was having with the Royal Protector.  
  
“Alright then, I suppose I can understand that. So what would my fake name be?” Garrett asked.  
  
“You can still use your actual name, we'll just add a surname to go with it. I mean it's not like you're going to leave a calling card to the people you steal from with 'Sincerely, Garrett the Master Thief' written on it.” Corvo said to which the Master Thief chuckled.  
  
“Good point. Now as for a surname...Hm, I always liked the sound of the name Sinclair.” Garrett said.  
  
“Garrett Sinclair...” Corvo spoke slowly, letting the name roll off his tongue. “That's very fitting. I like it. Now that we have a full name for you, let's begin with the second part of your test. I hope you won't mind, but I asked Emily's tutor Callista to help.”

“Sure, that's fine. I suppose I would have to meet her and the others eventually. My only hope is that she's not allergic to cats.” Garrett said, scratching Aesthete's chin.  
  
“Don't worry, she has no allergies. In fact she adores cats so I think she'd like to hold him. Now then let's head to the dining room.” Corvo said and led the way out of the room, Garrett following close behind.  
  
Once they got down to the dining room Corvo formally introduced Garrett to Callista. She was very nice and cordial, every bit the lady she carried herself to be. And like Corvo said the moment she saw Aesthete peek out from Garrett's hood she practically squealed and asked to hold him. Naturally Aesthete soaked up all of the attention with no fuss. After cuddling with the kitten Callista gestured to the head of the table. The thief sat down and saw a single empty plate before him and a basket of genuine silver utensils placed above the plate.  
  
“Alright, Mr. Garrett, for the first lesson arrange the silverware in their proper order.” Callista instructed as she stroked and held Aesthete.  
  
Without a word Garrett turned his odd-colored eyes to the basket and immediately reached out for the napkin first, setting it a few inches away from the plate. Then he took out the table fork and sat it to the left of the plate, then grabbed the fish fork and placed it beside the table fork. Then he grabbed the table knife and sat it to the right of the plate with it's sharp edge facing towards it, doing the same with the fish knife as he laid it beside it's larger counterpart. Finally he set the table spoon next to the two knives.  
  
“There ya go.” Garrett said.  
  
“Oh my, that's very good! Not a lot of men I've known for years can set a table properly without help. And certainly not as fast.” Callista said with a tone of awe.  
  
“Yeah well, what can I say? I'm a fast learner.” Garrett said with a modest shrug of the shoulders.  
  
“Alright then. Let's move on to the next lesson then. When a lady approaches a chair, what is the gentlemanly thing to do?” Callista asked. At this Garrett got up from his chair and moved to the other chair and pulled it out for the woman. The brunette lady smiled brightly and sat down then let Garrett push the chair in for her.  
  
“Will there be anything else the lovely lady requires?” Garrett asked with a charming smile which made Callista giggle.  
  
“No, good sir. That will be all.” Callista said.  
  
“My, aren't you a well mannered thief.” Corvo said with a slight grin.  
  
“I may not be from a noble house, but that doesn't mean I'm without class Attano. As a thief you learn to look out for yourself and pick up on any and all skills that can help you along the way.” Garrett said.  
  
“I see. Well then the next round of surprise quizzical questions Callista asks should be simple enough for you to answer.” Corvo said and gave Callista a nod to begin.  
  
“Alright. What are the most best conversation starters?” Callista asked.  
  
“Business, social life and politic related topics.” Garrett answered.  
  
“Correct. Which topics should not be brought up to avoid offense until you get to know the person better?” Callista asked again.  
  
“Religion, financial situations, a person's weight or physical appearance and family matters.” Garrett said.  
  
“Also correct. What is the forgivable time that is considered fashionably late?” Callista asked.  
  
“Ten to fifteen minutes, and no later than twenty minutes for a date.” Garrett replied.  
  
“Very good. How much perfume or cologne should one wear?” Callista asked.  
  
“A bare minimum, to avoid aggravating a person's allergies.” The Master Thief said.  
  
“Once again, correct. Now for the last question; how many drinks of wine is appropriate during an evening?” Callista asked.  
  
“For a business event no more than two, and for a party event no more than four. But if you have no one to escort you home than just three.” Garrett replied.  
  
“Excellent! You got every question right! I'm truly impressed.” The brunette woman exclaimed, clapping her hands.  
  
“As am I, Garrett. That was very good.” Corvo said  
  
“Thanks. Like I said, as a thief you learn skills that can help you along the way.” Garrett said.  
  
“Well I have no doubt that those skills will pay off. Now that just leaves one other thing. Taking your measurements so that the royal dresser can make you a new wardrobe.” Corvo said.  
  
“I already have my tape, Corvo. Just stand up and hold still Mr. Garrett.” Callista said. The other man did so and let the woman measure his body, stretching his arms out for her whenever she requested it, then after a moment she seemed satisfied. “Alright then, that's it! I'll give Paul your measurements first thing in the morning.”  
  
“Thank you, Callista. That's all for now. You should go and get some sleep.” Corvo said .  
  
“Thank you, Corvo. See you both tomorrow then.” Callista said but just as she started to walk off Garrett stopped her.  
  
“Hey there! You have my kitten, remember?” Garrett asked to the woman.  
  
“Oh...Heh. Right. Sorry about that Mr. Garrett. He's just so adorable.” Callista said a slight blush on her face as she handed Aesthete back to his rightful owner.  
  
“It's alright. I get that a lot.” Garrett said and took his familiar back. Once Callista left Corvo then gave a long yawn and stretched his limbs.  
  
“Well I don't know about you, but I could use a nice long sleep.” Corvo said.  
  
“I'm not all that tired myself. Though I suppose getting ready for bed wouldn't hurt.” Garrett said.  
  
“Great. I'll escort you to your room then.” Corvo said and walked beside Garrett as they headed for the guestroom.  
  
Once they made their way back up to the stairs, Garrett was soon met with the carved ivory door of his new room. For a long period of time here was an awkward silence with both men just standing there. Then finally Garrett spoke up.  
  
“So...does this mean that I pass your test?” Garrett asked.

“Yes, it does Garrett. You pass with flying colors.” Corvo replied with a smile.  
  
“Great. So what happens next?” Garrett asked again.  
  
“Next we have Mr. Garrett Sinclair properly introduced to everyone close to me that know about the situation as to why you're here. Since you're not one for crowds we'll hold off on meeting the regal associates of the royal family for a while more.” Corvo said.  
  
“Good, that works fine for me. Well I guess I should get ready for bed and try to get some sleep. I have a big day from what it sounds like, and I have to think up my cover story.” Garrett said.  
  
“Very well. Goodnight Garrett.” Corvo said.  
  
“Meow!” Cried out the black kitten in the thief's arms, looking offended.  
  
“And goodnight to you as well, Aesthete.” Corvo said with a smile and petted the kitten who seemed to forgive him for nearly forgetting to mention him.  
  
“Goodnight, Corvo. See you in the morning.” Garrett said and turned away to open the door and walk into his room, but stopped halfway. “Oh, and Corvo?”  
  
“Yes?” The slightly older man asked as he turned to look back at Garrett.  
  
Garrett slowly looked over his shoulder and gave a lopsided grin to Corvo, the eye shadow surrounding his one brown eye giving it a smoldering and sensual look.  
  
“I look forward to working with you further on this.” Garrett said in what sounded like a husky tone. And with that he walked into his room and closed the door.  
  
Corvo stood where he was, stiff as a wooden plank and eyes very wide with surprise. Did Garrett just...flirt with him? No, there's no way. That couldn't have possibly happened. He must have misinterpreted it. Yeah, that's it. The Master Thief was just making a simple statement. That's all it was. Nothing more and nothing less.  
  
But as both men dressed for bed, and later fell asleep, they would soon find something had come out of that supposed nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I took such a long time to update this fanfic. Things got busy and I was trying to make something out of my career, but that doesn't mean I should ignore you guys. So I felt that it was high time I update this story since it's been in such demand. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
